Studies are proposed to evaluate the combined effect of alcohol and psychoactive medication (chlordiazepoxide and diazepam) on the measures under investigation in our laboratory (eye and head movements during reading; subvocal speech during reading; similar parameters during performance of complex psychomotor task). We propose to study both the effect of single doses of psychoactive medication in combination with alcohol (volunteer subjects), as well as chronic medication in combination with alcohol (volunteers who are taking such medication as prescribed by a physician). Studies are proposed on the effect of alcohol on saccade suppression. Suppression of visual input immediately preceding, during and following the initiation of voluntary saccades have been well documented. If suppression during the preceding period (up to 50 msc) can be interpreted as being attributed to suppression of visual input while the decision concerning location of the eye associated with the saccade is being made, then one can utilize this procedure to determine whether alcohol slows down such decision-making processes. Further studies on alcoholic subjects. We have demonstrated significant changes in visual search activity in chronic alcoholics (sober for at least one month) who are not receiving psychoactive medication. This suggests that our procedures are sensitive for evaluating long-term changes in information processing ability as a function of alcohol abuse. Further studies of this population are proposed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Beideman, L.R. & Stern, J.A. Aspects of the eyeblink during simulated driving as a function of alcohol. (Human Factors, in press, 1976).